The duel after the rain
by Blue Orbs-Blue
Summary: Fuji plays Ryoma on and off court. [fujiryo] Warning: Spoilers after ep. 39!
1. Default Chapter

A/N notes: Yo! This my first time writing a fic so please be nice!! Feedback is always welcome ˆˆ

Disclamer: Not mine... -___-

Warning: yaoi, AND spoilers from PoT episode 39 -

 ¨¨¨¨¨¨

"What a drop shot…Hit it!!" Fuji thought to himself as he chased the ball and succeeded to return it back to his opponent. It was a lob, that was soon returned as a smash.

Fuji smirked. 'You're mine.'

In a second the smash was broken and returned through one of Fuji's three aces; the higuma otoshi.

'Ryoma looks rather shocked.' Fuji thought amused, when he stood up and faced his opponent.'This is going to be interesting...'

Ryoma threw himself on the bed. He was still a little frustrated that his game with Fuji had been interrupted because of rain, leaving the score 4-3 to Fuji's advantage. Just when he was gonna do a comeback!! 

'Fuji-senpai's truly strong...' boy wonder thought, getting ready for bed.

~

"Game Fuji! 5-3!"

Ryoma could feel Fuji's teasing smile directed his way.

"Daijobu, Ryoma-kun? One more game and you lose...I thought you said you would start you're comeback soon!?"

Ryoma shot his senpai an annoyed glare. Turning his back against the brown haired boy, he prepared himself for his service game.

Fuji returned his twist serve easily, which only annoyed the younger boy even more. Prepairing for his next twist, he was suddenly interrupted by Fuji's soft voice across the net.

"Ryoma! This is getting rather boring. You can't beat me yet."

'Nani?' Ryoma thought catching the ball in his left hand.

"Are you saying you're running away?"

"I'm more like saying that let's do something more interesting..." the gentle reply was and Fuji signed for Ryoma to come over to the net. Ryoma didn't know why he obeyed so easily, leaving the game like this. He came up to where Fuji was standing.

"A handshake?" Ryoma muttered, frustrated that he didn't get to finish the match he actually thought was quite exciting.

"Better." Fuji replied as he grabbed the front of Ryoma's shirt pulling him higher and closer to him.

Ryoma was more than shocked when he felt Fuji's lips press against his, and above all in front of the other regulars. Fuji didn't seem to care as he was more interested in harshly deepening the kiss with his kouhai, until Ryoma felt Fuji's dominating tongue pick a fight with his.

'F-Fuji-senpai??' Ryoma thought refusing to admit that he was panicking.'Fuji-senpai?'

Ryoma opened his eyes hearing the alarm clock go off.'Now that was weird...' Not being able to sleep anymore the little genius got out of bed, thinking he might as well get ready for school.

For once the young boy was in time to class. There was no practice that day and that made the little prince feel unease. Ryoma noticed he was wandering around in the school looking if he could catch a glimpse of the mysterious tensai.

At the end of the day Ryoma gave up, tired of "chasing" the tensai. He went to sleep with lots of unanswered questions on his mind...like why he cared so much about that dream to chase Fuji around in school?! And the kiss...oh, he didn't want to think about the kiss!

Ryoma liked to keep things simple, so he blamed the dream on the unsettled match, and the kiss...well, it was just a dream and possibly some crazy hormone...-thingy...He thought he could actually put the whole blame on his hentai father, and he just hoped he wasn't on his way turning into him.

Frustrated Ryoma pushed his thoughts out of his mind and curled up with Karupin. At least tomorrow they would have practice and he could see Fuji and possibly get it all over with...

~

"Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma entered the locker room. 'Yosh! Now it's only you and me, this is my chance!'

Ryoma received a smile in return, before the older boy returned to change into his tennis uniform.

"Ano, Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma's voice broke the brief silence that had filled the room.

"Um, what is it?" the tensai asked, putting his school uniform into his locker.

"Could we continue later...after practice on-"

"We could continue now..." was the fast reply with the usual smile still in place."Tezuka isn't here yet..."

"Okay. Betsuni."

Fuji made his way over towards the other boy. Ryoma, who had just showed his school shirt into his locker, looked quizfully up at his senpai. "Erm, Fuji-senpai?"

"Ryoma-kun, I was just wondering...is this really the way you'd like it?"

' "Ryoma-kun"?! What way? Like what?' Ryoma wondered still staring confused at Fuji.

"Senpai, what are you talking about?"

Suddenly he felt really naked under Fuji's blue eyes, and shivered to the fact that they were open. Ryoma silently wished he hadn't taken off his shirt just yet.

"Sex. With me. Here. Are you sure you're ready for it? And here where anyone could walk in on us." the unwanted answer was, with the same provoking smile spread on those teaseful lips and the blue orbs suddenly gone again.

Ryoma was more than slightly taken aback. 'What the hell was Fuji-senpai talking about?'

"Eh? Se- what? I was talking about our match two days ago!"

"And on top of it all you're a virgin, but not to worry, Ryoma-kun, I'll do my best to make it as comfortable as possible for you..." Fuji continued, as if he hadn't heard what Ryoma just had said. Fuji's words drowned into the gentle, but passionate kiss he slightly forced upon his kouhai.

The terrified boy had no other choice, but stop struggling as he felt himself being pushed against his own locker. Talented fingers traced smoothly up his back, and a rough hand ripping on his school belt, desperately trying to undo it.

Ryoma moaned a protest into Fuji's mouth, but the kiss didn't break before Fuji drew back to catch his breath. Ryoma gasped for air, realizing in shock that his belt had gone off and fingers were working on removing his pants.

Ryoma felt so helpless. He knew Fuji wouldn't listen to him if he'd told him to stop, or if he would try to explain once more what he really had meant.

"Don't worry." came Fuji's soothing voice."I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just gonna continue with what we didn't get to finish in your last dream..."

Ryoma froze as Fuji's words hit him. Did Fuji know about his dream? How could he possibly know!? Ryoma's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a tongue lick its way over his ear. 

'Wait! Does this mean this is another dream?!' Ryoma was angry with himself that he actually felt sort of disappointed. In a way he wouldn't have wanted to wake up, now that he knew it was a dream.

Opening his eyes he found himself back in his own bed, with Karupin snuggled next to him. 

The boy sighed. 'Now this is getting irritating...' 

He felt like he didn't have control over himself or his actions anymore, Fuji was taking over. The boy shook that thought right back from where ever it came from. In less than 2 hours he would see the smiling object of his thoughts at practice, and then he would either have to try and settle this or let it be and accept the things as they were.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

A/N: that was all for now, I'll try to be quick and update! R&R please!!


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ugh, I hate this part already!! I-do-not-own, do-not-sue-etc.

Warning: yaoi, possible spoilers & some OOC-ness, I'm afraid...

A/N : btw this story was R-rated for further chapters

Chapter 2

Fuji knew these next few weeks were gonna be fun. Although Fuji never took tennis too seriously, or ever played with his full strenght in a match, this last match with Echizen had awaken an interest inside of him. No matter how hard he was up, the younger boy would always catch up.

To Fuji this was a thrill, exciting and new. Even when he had been up against Tezuka, Fuji had never played this serious before. Maybe because when Fuji played Tezuka he didn't really care about winning or losing, since Tezuka still was a level higher than himself, and maybe also because it annoyed his captain slightly that the tensai didn't try his best to beat him.

Fuji was not interested in becoming pro, being a captain or anything else, except for being able to play Echizen again sometime soon. His guess was though that the younger boy was dying to play him again as soon as possible, since he didn't get to beat the prodigy, so Fuji decided to wait before he would let the two of them continue on their match.

Ryoma was even more annoyed now! It seemed as if he couldn't reach his senpai on any level. Ryoma had wanted to take action and get the smiling tensai on the court with him, but no matter how hard he had tried to make a 'conversation' (Ryoma muttering and Fuji turning everything he muttered around to his favor) or hint that they could hit the street tennis courts after practice, his sharp senpai seemed to be missing the point...everytime!

Couldn't Fuji-senpai just give him a break and say yes already?! As if it wasn't hard enough for the younger boy to be near the tensai because of his desturbing nightmares or fear that something he said would cause more of them. Well atleast now he had taken action and not avoided his senpai like he was afraid...his subconsciousness seemed to have understood that for he was not bothered by any dreams the following nights after that.

So how come he wasn't as happy as he thought he would be?!

"Fuji-senpai!" ...this time direct to the point, the young boy told himself. "Have a match with me, Iye, rather continue on the one that was interrupted!"

Fuji looked up from his notebook. "Hmm...who would have thought it was so urgent that Echizen would show up in my class for it..?"

Echizen didn't answer. He tried his best to keep his gaze focused on Fuji's closed eyes.

When the older boy realized that he would have to be the one to break the silence he gave out a soft chuckle before continuing.

"We have practice tomorrow, we can talk more about it there when you're not about to be late for your own class."

Echizen only glared for a while. "Meet me after school at the gates." he then said and hurried out before Fuji could think of a reply or an excuse not to show up.

Fuji opened his eyes, wearing an amused smile at the same time. "Hmm...I guess I'll just have to go with you this time..."

Ryoma stood outside the entrance of his school. Most of the students had already gone home. It was so typical of Fuji-senpai to make him wait and wonder if he would show up at all.

Ryoma sighed. He knew he hadn't exactly heard the other boy agree to his demand at meeting him after school, but if he would've waited Fuji could have turned the whole thing against him. Ryoma's plan was to talk as little as possible when having a 'conversation' with Fuji, hoping it could prevent his senpai from taking too much control.

The younger boy woke up from his thoughts, hearing light footsteps approach him from behind.

"Yo." he looked over his shoulder to see the smiling tensai and object of his thoughts. "Let's go then."

"Chotto." the younger boy turned around to meet the other one. "If we are to play, I have one condition."

"Condition?" Ryoma looked confused.

"Hai, Echizen, I will only play you a bit serious if you do this one thing for me."

'A bit!?' Ryoma screamed in his head. "What would you want me to do?" he then sighed in defeat.

Fuji smiled even brighter. "I get to hold your hand."

"Nani?" the younger boy almost flushed. Fuji came up to his side and grabbed his hand in his, noting that his kouhai wasn't gonna try to free himself.

"Fine, betsuni." Ryoma tried to hide how annoyed he sounded. It didn't help any when his senpai gave him a victorious smile, squeezing their hands tighter together.

"Let's go then, Echizen!"

Ryoma was speechless as he was dragged away by his senpai.

After a while of walking in complete silence and awkwardly holding hands (if you were Ryoma), the small tennis genius decided to be the one to break it.

"So, where are we going again? This is not the way to the tennis courts." he pointed out.

"So typical Echizen to know all the locations of all the courts...I was wondering when you were gonna figure it out."

Ryoma shot Fuji a small glare from under his cap.

"You're walking me home." came the answer. Ryoma's hand froze in Fuji's.

"N-nani?" he chocked. "We were gonna play tennis!"

"I never agreed to that."

"Yes, you did!" Ryoma shout. Fuji gave him a wink. "...no, you didn't" he then recalled.

"But you did!" Fuji smiled. "You agreed to let me hold your hand."

Ryoma bit his teeth together not to let out an frustrated groan. He had fallen into Fuji's trap, and yet he had a feeling that he wouldn't hit the ground anytime soon.

"Senpai." he muttered, hoping he would receive some mercy.

Fuji turned a smiling face his way. "Don't worry. I just left my rackets at home." he then chuckled.

Surprised Ryoma looked up at the older boy. "You can use one of mine."

"Thank you, Echizen, but we're soon there."

Ryoma didn't know if he could sigh a relief just yet. Apperantly he had caught his senpai's interest and that was never a good.

He kept telling himself that Fuji was only provoking him before the match, and that the other boy knew nothing about his nightmares or the fact that Ryoma had to put a lot of effort to look into his...closed eyes...not to mention try to act normal as he let Fuji hold his hand.

They arrived at the Fuji recidence, and the boy was dragged up to Fuji's room. Fuji stopped in front of his bed letting his bag down next to it and Ryoma right on it.

"You don't mind if I change first..." he smiled as he made his way towards the closet, noting a slightly flushed face on a confused kouhai.

"Fuji-senpai." the younger boy tried to think of something to say in order to avoid seeing Fuji take of his clothes. God knows what that could do to inspire more nightmares.

"Nande?" he received yet another smile. When Ryoma didn't say anything Fuji advanced closer to the bed. "Do you wanna change too?"

"Iye, I just...don't have much time." Ryoma was proud he come up with an answer despite the fact that Fuji's eyes were open and it felt like he was looking right through him, seeing everything he didn't want him too see.

"And yet you invited me to a match." the amused answer came.

"I was gonna beat you quickly, since there wasn't so much of the match left." Ryoma said in his usual provoking way, looking up at the other boy with his usual smirk and determined eyes.

Fuji gave a chuckle. "Assaulting your senpai are you?"

Ryoma jerked at that last comment. Fuji rarely reminded him to respect your elders.

"I think you should make it right now." Fuji continued when Ryoma didn't say anything. The younger boy tensed as he felt fingers travell up his left arm, and Fuji hoovered over even closer.

He felt Fuji place his free arm on the bed next to him for support, while the other one was continuing up his shoulder and finally under his chin, lifting it higher. Ryoma flushed as his face was only an inch or two away from the tensai's.

Ryoma wanted to protest but he couldn't manage to breathe a single word. He heard a soft chuckle, even more amused than the previous ones and felt soft lips seal his own.

Ryoma's mind screamed to him to wake up, this was a nightmare after all! It was just a dream...he wasn't waking up, dammit!!

Fuji wasn't breaking the kiss, so Ryoma carefully placed his hands on his senpai's chest, gently pushing him away. It was bad to irritate Fuji, and he didn't want to disrespect him again either!

"I- I need to go. I'm gonna be late, I gotta-" Ryoma explained panicking a bit. Fuji was still leaning too close for him to move, so Ryoma had to push himself against Fuji before slipping away.

"What about the game?" the smiling boy asked, eyes closed again.

"Eh, we can do it some other time!" Ryoma replied quickly before fleeing the room.

"Yes, we will." another amused smile.

...................

A/N : back!! that took a while insert sweatdrop here

thanks for all the reviews!! please continue with that, and thanks for not biting my head off at my first try out.

fuji's game is just getting started...so i'm afraid this will be a lil longer story

i just LUV fuji/ryoma almost as much as tezufuji, but that one's a more difficult thing to write, so i thought i'd start out this way, not that ryoma (nor fuji) are easy to write...okay nuf about this. i'll try to be creative and update soon! Ja!


	3. chapter 3

A/N notes: OMG i'm back again!!

Disclaimer: sigh no, still haven't bought the rigths or whateva...

Warning: yaoi tam tam and probably some OOC-ness since they really don't belong to me or something...

¨¨¨¨¨¨

Chapter 3

Ryoma got back from Fuji's and crashed down on the bed, hopying it would swallow him.

Why, oh WHY was the world out to get him!?

The young tennis player didn't know how long he had lied there dwelling in angst and feeling depressed, when he heard knocks on his door.

"Go away!" he ordered, not at all amused. He just wanted to be left alone, so he could think about a way to act normally around Fuji again, get rid of the dreams he was sure that would start to haunt him again...and oh, there were just too many things to feel depressed about!

He heard the knocks again. Irritated he gave another bellow. "I said Go Away!!"

"Now I can't do that when I just walked all the way to your house to return your bag to you." a too familiar voice came.

Ryoma sat up fast on his bed and his eyes spotted Fuji in _his_ doorway, smile on his face and Ryoma's tennis bag on his shoulder.

He stood up as Fuji closed the door and the tensai turned to face his newest victim.

"Domo." Ryoma mumbled receiving the bag and placing it against the wall.

Fuji studied the boy, letting out a blending smile when the shorter boy returned to stand where he stood in front of Fuji.

There was definitely awkwardness written on his kouhai's forehead, feeding Fuji's love to torture people.

"You're welcome." Fuji then said, letting his gaze sweep over the room and then return back to the other boy.

Ryoma didn't like the fact that it stayed a while longer on his bed before returning to him.

"You left in such a hurry..." he then heard the soft voice say, if he didn't know Fuji better he would have believed there was no trace of teasing or other meanings behind those words, but he knew Fuji well enough to know that his torture was just getting started.

"I had some stuff to do." Ryoma answered absent.

"Souka..." Fuji smiled. "It must've been very important for you to leave your tennis bag behind like that."

"It was."

"So I take it that it was nothing tennis related." Fuji remarked, the other boy glaring this time from under no cap.

"You know, you're cute without the cap, you should have it off more often."

The other boy continued glaring in silence. Fuji lifted a hand to stroke a black hair. "I mean, you have such a cute face..." leaning closer he added. "I would like to see it blush more often."

Ryoma became stiff as he felt Fuji's soft hair brush against his cheeks and Fuji's breath closing in.

The younger boy opened his mouth to say something a bit too late, feeling Fuji already crashing his lips on his and using the given opportunity to deepen the kiss. The tensai felt Ryoma make a sound of protest into his mouth, causing him to smirk and then wrap his arms around the boy's waist letting them rest on a very low place on his lower back.

Blushing Ryoma felt hands caress his hips and draw him closer. Silently he wondered what he could have done to make the prodigy act this way. He hadn't done anything that could make Fuji believe he wanted to be this way with him.

Fuji did not know about his dreams, or the fact that he had ran around in school looking for him, or that a part of him...a very tiny part inside of him...was actually enjoying this!

Was Fuji really able to reach that part of him and see him through? How much did his team mate really know about him?

"I was right," Fuji chuckled amused. "I knew I'd love to see you blush."

"Is that the reason for all of this?" the other boy muttered looking away, suddenly feeling Fuji's warm lips kiss his head.

"Find out for yourself." the older boy murmured into his hair.

Ryoma stiffened even more. "Fuji-senpai, I really have to continue on that important...thing I was gonna do..." ok, that was the most pathetic excuse so far..!

"But you said it before as if you were finished with it already." Fuji pointed out. Ryoma felt annoyed.

"Don't take everything so literally!!" he snaped, unable to think of a good reply to that. Whatever he said Fuji would still turn it against him.

Fuji chuckled. "Alright, I won't. I promise."

Ryoma gave him a determined look as to make sure they understood each other. He was quite proud of himself being able to control himself and hide his excitement so well...wait a second! Did he just refer to it as 'excitment'?!

The younger boy shook his head, only to earn an another amused look from his senpai.

"What?" was the cold reply.

"Nothing, Ryoma-kun." Fuji smiled an innocent smile, mocking his team mate. Fuji noted that Ryoma indeed did flinch to the fact that he had called him by his first name. He imagined he would stiffen even more (if it was possible that is) if Fuji would tell him he also knew that he had been seeking him in school. That was when Fuji clearly noticed that the boy had an affection with him. The blue-eyed boy was actually kinda flattered, but believed Ryoma's interest in him had originally started from tennis.

Tender lips gave Ryoma's head another soft kiss, before leaning down to his lips.

Not again!! Ryoma's mind screamed. He didn't know how much of this he could take before he would slip. He felt Fuji's lips nibble on his bottom lip asking for entrance, and Ryoma had to admit that for a split second he actually thought of letting Fuji in.

When Ryoma kept his mouth shut, Fuji slowly pulled apart and hid a smirk taking place on his lips.

"You're too cute." Fuji whispered softly before taking a steady grip on the other boy's hips and slowly, but surely moving the two of them the necessary few feet 'till Ryoma hit the bed and was once more seated in front of his senpai. "And so stubborn...I like it."

Never in his life had the younger boy felt so helpless. Strong hands pushed him to lie on the bed and a body was placing itself on top of him, with only the fabric clothes separating their skin.

Ryoma realized too late, when Fuji leaned in again for yet another kiss, that he had provoked his senpai to make him accidently open his mouth and let the tensai in. Terrified, Ryoma discovered two hands moving up from his thighs to his shirt and very slowly lifting it higher, revealing more and more of him.

Desperately the younger boy tried to get Fuji's attention to his mouth again by hesitatingly opening his mouth for the other boy to access. A warm tongue soon danced against his, provoking him into the game, and Ryoma noted that Fuji's hands were still caressing his torso under his shirt and every now and then lifting it even higher.

The smaller boy was determined to get Fuji to stop doing stuff that could make him react in an not so pleasant way, so he allowed his tongue to carefully respond against the other one's. Feeling Fuji jerk a little in surprise, he continued and was soon fighting with Fuji's tongue as if it was a match.

Fuji's hands were momentarily not moving very much anywhere, and it pleased Ryoma that he had succeeded in countering the tensai. But Fuji was still lying on top of him, assuring nightmares for the little boy, only parting a couple of inches every once in a while before placing them back again and always starting a new set of matches.

In a while the prodigy however seemed to have caught up, massaging Ryoma's upper body with his hands again and Ryoma tried to keep his mind straight from the pleasure he was receiving and come up with a new counter.

Lifting his arms from where they had lied next to him on the bed, he grabbed Fuji by the shoulders pulling him so close he couldn't move his arms in between their bodies anymore and was forced to plant them on Ryoma's sides instead.

Ryoma's unexpected move had even surprised Fuji who couldn't help, but let a soft chuckle escape into his kouhai's mouth.

Ryoma froze where he was lying under Fuji.

'Chotto.' his mind whispered to him. Was Fuji doing it on purpose?

Ryoma managed to push Fuji apart, breaking the kiss and stare into his open blue orbs that seemed to be savoring the amusement he got out of it all.

'Jerk.' Ryoma bit his teeth together. He had played him! He had played him to respond to his seduction! The boy felt a furious blush creep up his face. He had fallen straight into Fuji's trap!

"Well, I didn't play you literally..." the smiling tensai finally broke the heavy silence.

"..."

There was some knockings on the door. "Oi, it's getting late! Do you still have company there?" For the first time in his life Ryoma was glad to hear his father's voice.

Fuji moved up from where he was lying on top of Ryoma, offering Ryoma a hand. Ryoma hesitated, before accepting it and let Fuji pull him up to stand close to him. "Ja, I believe I should start leaving."

"Fuji-senpai, will it always be like this?" Ryoma then asked, earning a questioning look from his senpai.

"Hmm...maybe, if we'll continue getting interrupted like this." the answer was. "I'll see you tomorrow then." he leaned in and kissed the other boy's lips once more before departing.

Ryoma would never have told to anyone, but right now he was in need for a cold shower and some seriously hot chocolate...

¨¨¨¨¨¨

A/N : that was my fastest time getting inspired and writing a new chap after the second one so fast! phew!

please continue R&R, guys! i LUV u all already, and I'd still luv u if u would correct me in sumtin so feel free to speak your mind...after all, that's what i'm doin',ne?! Ja then


	4. chapter 4

A/N notes: It took a while, but I'm back! And with two chaps if everything went smoothly XP Own warning for this & the next chapter is a lil bit of angst and OOCness (Ryoma atleast) *sweatdrop* anyway, enjoy! Free your minds…I know I have ^ ^

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warning: for yaoi and spoilers (ep. 39-)…did I forget something…in that case I'll warn u in the next chapter!

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Chapter 4

Damn him, was the only thought on Ryoma's mind, as he glared at the tensai only a few feet away.

That smile he was receiving was nervcracking, as well as tempting and teasing.

"Regulars, gather up!"

Ryoma sighed a relief gathering up with the rest of the regulars. The other team members were ordered to clean up and then they were dismissed. The young boy froze where he stood as a familiar scent took over his senses.

Ryoma could no longer hear what Ryuzaki-sensei was talking, the only thing he understood were those elegant fingers tenderly running up and down slowly on his back. Fuji was standing too close to him for anyone alse to notice, and his kouhai was silently thanking all the gods for that.

As the meeting was over Ryoma made his way, quickly parting from Fuji's touch, towards the locker room.

Fuji gave a brighter smile, seeing the reaction of his kouhai.

"Fuji!" he suddenly heard Eiji say. "Mou, Fuji! I saw that smile!" Fuji just tilted his head, with an innocent look, as if he didn't understand what his best friend was saying. "Don't act all innocent! Who were you eyeing with that dangerous look?! Are you playing something again, nya!?"

Fuji's smile became warm and assuring. "Now where is Oishi?"

Eiji turned beat red, looking like he could explode. "Fuji!! I knew it! You are so mean!" the acrobatic player shouted over his shoulder before getting a hold of Oishi and, as if protecting him from great danger, dragged him away mumbling an excuse about wanting ice cream.

Fuji looked after them leaving before entering the locker room.

Takashi had long gone left, Tezuka was almost ready changing into his school uniform and Inui and Kaidou were no where to be seen, they probably had left right away...training! Fuji thought as he took a look around, spotting Ryoma in front of his locker. The tensai mused at the smaller boy's reaction seeing him watch him. Ryoma hesitated with removing his shirt yet, but since Tezuka was there he knew Fuji couldn't do anything without a fear for 20 laps.

"Tezuka, I can lock up today. You don't need to wait for us." Fuji's voice sounded sweet as he received an agreeing nod from his captain. Ryoma gaped as Tezuka placed his bag over his shoulder and left the door, leaving him alone with Fuji.

"Listen Fuji-senpai, I don't think we should continue-" Ryoma started. Damn that Momo-senpai! If he hadn't tried to persuade him into getting a hamburger later, Ryoma would have had more time to leave, avoiding situations like this with Fuji.

"You said you wanted to continue." Ryoma looked up at Fuji not really sure what they were talking about. "With what we were doing at my house."

"I didn't mean-" the younger boy started, realizing it wouldn't help any. "Didn't we continue already? When you came over with my tennis bag."

"Saa, that was only the beginning, Ryoma-kun."

"Stop calling me that, and stop doing this-" once more the young tennis player was interrupted, as Fuji slammed him against his own locker and devoured his lips. Ryoma let out a sigh in defeat, that actually sounded more like a moan.

Before he knew it he was returning Fuji's kiss, and his own hands gripping Fuji's back tight trying to pull him closer than humanly possible. That amused the tensai very much, and he broke the kiss, moving down to the other boy's neck.

Sucking down on it he forced quiet moans out of his receiver, and to add the effect (or pressure if you were Ryoma) Fuji bit down hard claiming his little prey as his by marking him with a hickey.

Ryoma couldn't hold all the sounds bubbling up inside of him and gave in moaning. Fuji's mouth widened into a smile nobody really had seen before, hearing Ryoma gently, as if he was ashamed, whisper Fuji's name.

Fuji on the other hand loved his name on Ryoma's lips and decided he would want to hear it more often in the future, and not always so quietly spoken either.

The younger boy was overwhelmed with the pleasure he was given, it wasn't before he felt strong hands grab a hold of his school belt that he remembered where he really was. In the school locker room with Fuji…just like in his dream.

Maybe it was panic that took over him, he started wondering how come he was uncomfortable with being this close to Fuji although he actually was enjoying it.

This was nonsense, Ryoma decided, roughly pushing Fuji away from himself. The tensai gave him a quizful look.

"Fuji-senpai. Gomen." he stated, throwing on his regular shirt followed by the regular jacket.

"Saa, I understand if you're not comfortable with it now, especially in here." The smile was back on. Ryoma gave him a trademark glare, placing his cap on the ruffled hair.

'This time I'll finish it!' Ryoma thought answering coldly. "This is not a joke, I mean it! I'm sorry, but I don't swing that way."

"You just did." The face never showing any sign of expression.

"I gotta go. I'll see you the day after tomorrow, " Ryoma said, picking up his bag and opening the door. "…at practice. Don't forget to lock up."

"Souka, I won't." came the answer, leaving Ryoma momentarily wondering if they were talking about the same thing this time.

Closing the door after him, the younger boy congratulated himself for being resonable in such a critical situation and turned to walk. He had to admit though, that if it wasn't for the fact that he already had experienced the same scene once in his dreams he would most likely have ended up in bed with Fuji…or on the floor, or the bench, or…- He had to stop! No more of these hormonic childish feelings! He had been perfectly fine before they had showed up and he would be better off when they passed! 

~

Fuji seemed fine, Ryoma thought gazing over the court. He didn't look like he minded, but with Fuji you just never knew. He hadn't really speaked to Ryoma more than he had to, but when he did he was still as nice and polite as ever before. Ryoma's eyes widened as a ball flew past him, looking over his shoulder he saw a mark outside the court.

Ryoma had scored a point without lifting a hand, even though it was Fuji's service game. The shorter guy's eyes widened and returned then his gaze to his opponent. He blamed himself for not having concentrated, not that it would do much of a difference if the prodigy would continue serving balls that went out. Especially since Ryoma was leading 5-4 in their match, that had been interrupted by the rain earlier.

A short while later, Ryoma had won. 6-4. Fuji hadn't took one game during the half match.

Ryoma made his way to the net, where Fuji was already standing.

"It was a complete loss." he smiled, extending his hand.

The younger tennis player gave him an annoyed look. He wanted to slap his senpai for not playing more seriously, but instead he found himself grabbing a hold of the front of Fuji's shirt, making the boy lean down in surprise and then crush his lips upon his.

Harshly Ryoma deepened the kiss, before suddenly breaking it."There. Now play me seriously! No more of that spaced outness anymore, got it!?"

Fuji's surprised look turned into a satisfied and a warm smile."Hai." he replied cheerfully.

Ryoma let go off his shirt and turned his back against him, walking back to position again. "We'll start from where we were interrupted then, 4-3, my service game!"

~

Ryoma opened his eyes. 'Not again!' he sighed. This would not stop. He was actually surprised he hadn't had another dream earlier, not that he missed them…did he?! The little tennis genius sighed again, knew what he had to do.

"Nya! Fuji, could I borrow your notes?!" the red-headed Eiji begged.

Fuji smiled a mixture of tease and warmness "Of course. Too busy with a certain vice-captain to do homework?"

"EH!? Arigato, I'll return these after recess!!" Eiji bounced off his seat and out of the class room to find a private spot to write down Fuji's answers and at the same time avoid the person in question.

Fuji gave a sigh. "Guess I'll just have to realize playing and social life don't mix." he smiled for himself, before turning his gaze out the window.

"Fuji-senpai." Fuji turned to face Ryoma.

"Oi, oi, now what's this? Wasn't I supposed to see you first at practice tomorrow?" he teased. "Do you want me to have a match with you?"

"Iye, I…came to ask you something…" the other boy started, gazing through the room to see if anybody was listening to their conversation. Luckily for him the class room was almost empty.

"Ask away." came the carefree reply. Ryoma looked like he doubted his decision for a while.

"Fuji-senpai…would you go out with me?"

Fuji thought he was ready for anything Ryoma could possibly ask, he had even guessed that Ryoma would start doing the denial about the time he did, if not sooner, but this caught the tensai off guard.

"Huh? I'm not totally sure I understand." he quickly regained himself.

"As in a date. Would you like to go?"

The tensai cocked his head to the side. "But just yesterday you told me you weren't interested in guys."

Ryoma swallowed, feeling like it was his pride he was swallowing. "I'm not really. Just in you." 

The younger guy waited for his senpai to pick that confession up and play with it for his fun, instead he got no reaction at all.

"Then I would very much like to go." Fuji then said, showing a slightly victorious smile."After school at the gates again?"

"H-hai." Ryoma answered as he realized that the class room was quickly being filled up students and that he would be late for his own class.¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

A/N notes : Feedback is welcome XD and sorry for the messed up chapter system of mine, I honestly had trouble with deciding where chapter 4 ends and 5 begins…thanks to all the reviewers!!


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still not mine, but I'm working on it! *in my dreams*

Warning: Special warning for yaoi and a lil angst (not much) in this chapter…not to mention the usual OOCness.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Chapter 5

Ryoma breathed a sigh in relief. He had done it. He had asked Fuji out and his senpai had agreed on it, instead of playing with him…yet. That thought worried the boy a little. Once again light footsteps pulled him back to reality and he gazed the blue-eyed boy.

"Shall we?" he asked, ready to trail either ahead or behind Fuji, when he felt a hand grasp his own.

"It's a date after all, isn't it?" Fuji mused, before his kouhai had the time to protest.

Ryoma saw no point in this. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Fuji asked as they trailed hand in hand.

"I thought we could perhaps go get a milkshake…and in case you'd be hungry we could order a meal at the same time."

"You've really given this some thought, haven't you!?" the older boy smiled a true smile.

"…"

"I'm touched."

"…I'm sorry." Ryoma then muttered, causing Fuji to stop in his tracks. The younger boy sure was surprising him a lot today. Things Fuji never thought Ryoma would say or do were done today. This was getting interesting.

"I wasn't really surprised." After all Fuji knew he had come on to the boy quite strong. They continued walking towards the hamburger restaurant in almost comfortable silence.

The whole date in fact was spent mostly in silence as well, and most of it turned out to be comfortable for the both of them, even when Fuji decided to walk Ryoma home afterwards. Ryoma couldn't protest to this, he felt like he somehow owe the other boy a real date.

"Ja, I had a great time!" Fuji broke the silence, when they had reached Ryoma's house. He was ready to turn and leave, when he felt the other boy grab his jacket sleeve.

"I've never been on a date before, but is this really how it's done?" he almost mumbled, and Fuji faced him.

"No, there's one more thing." the older boy murmured and bent down to seal those boyish lips. Strangely Fuji wasn't making advantages on the smaller boy, Ryoma felt as if his senpai was provoking him to do it.

Ryoma lingered his arms around the tensai's back and opened his mouth allowing him in. The younger boy felt that his embrace was being responded and gentle fingers ran up his spine.

Fuji broke the kiss slowly, but not the embrace. Blue eyes stared into brown. "You keep me guessing." he then softly spoke.

Ryoma looked like he was gonna confess his deepest secrets, when letting out a "mada mada dane" in reply, followed by an unreadable expression.

Fuji chuckled. 

"Not bad. We could do this again sometime." the black-haired boy then stated, ready to slowly free himself from Fuji.

"It's not over yet." Ryoma's eyes widened. 

"Won't your family wonder where you are?" he asked.

"Then I'll give them a call." the tensai replied, a smirk upon his lips. A phone call, and a sneaking in; avoiding Ryoma's family, later the two boys entered Ryoma's room.

The smaller boy picked up his cat from his bed, sitting down with it in his lap.

"I don't think my family would be very happy about me having you up here at this hour." he said, stroking the cat. "Except for my father of course, who would immediately think something dirty about it."

Fuji gave him a bright smile, holding back a chuckle. 'After all this and still so innocent.'

He made his way over to the bed and stroke Karupin together with Ryoma.

"Saa, it can't be that bad."

Ryoma looked up at him questioning.

"Ryoma-kun, there is something I wanted to tell you…-"  Fuji started, when Karupin suddenly jumped at the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"He probably hasn't got his food yet." the other boy said opening the door to let Karupin meet his cousin in the staircase. Ryoma closed the door again facing his date.

"Senpai?"

"I'm fine, I just got scratched." Fuji examined his right hand before letting it rest on his side again.

"I can take a look…" the younger boy offered.

"There's no need, I'm sure it's…" Fuji started as the smaller boy came up to him, seating them both down on the bed. A thought crossed the tensai's mind. "…but feel free." he then smiled again and offered Ryoma his hand.

Ryoma took it and gave it a quick look. "Nothing serious." he mumbled.

"I know what helps." Fuji then broke the short silence, lifting his hand up to Ryoma's lips. The other boy gave him a are-you-serious look, and the smile assured him that his senpai indeed was.

"Baka." he muttered, before Fuji had lifted his hand so that the small scar now touched the young boy's lips. Hesitating at first, Ryoma slowly gave it a soft blow.

"Helping already."

Fuji received a death glare, before receiving a soft kiss on the scar.

As the boy continued to place soft, innocent kisses on the other one's hand, Fuji smoothly shifted his hand's position, leaving the younger boy kissing his palm. Fuji slowly moved his hand again and out of reach from his kouhai, grabbing the side of his head firmly and drawing him closer to meet his lips.

"Fuji-senpai." Ryoma could only whisper in between the kisses, giving Fuji a chance to slip his tongue in to dance against the other one's.

Fuji loved the feeling he got whenever he pushed the younger boy to make a move or return the pleasure. Ryoma would always doubt, before very slowly give himself up to his senpai. Fuji guessed it wouldn't change very much if they dated. After all Ryoma was never one to show his feelings, not to mention express them.

Fuji caught one more "Fuji-senpai" out of the boy, before he leaned over making the smaller boy lie down on the bed under him. Ryoma's eyes showed a glint of confusion, but the boy didn't do anything this time to push Fuji away.

The young uke was silently hoping that Fuji wouldn't have seen the fear shine in his eyes. Recently Ryoma had realized that he had more than just hormone-feelings for the other guy, and in a way that disturbed him and he wouldn't have wanted Fuji to know that he was actually falling for him. It was all a game for Fuji after all, he wasn't serious about the date, he just wanted to see how long he could take this before Ryoma snapped or something.

Ryoma told himself he wouldn't allow it! No matter how much Fuji tortured him or drove him to his limits, he wouldn't snap! He reminded himself that this was what he wanted as well, he wasn't looking for a relationship.

Suddenly the smaller boy felt like he was being stared at. He lifted his gaze from Fuji's shoulder, where it had been resting, to Fuji's open eyes. The blue orbs eyed him curiously, and had only been waiting for the younger boy to snap out of his thoughts and realize he was being watched.

Fuji gave a small chuckle. "You're gonna make me fight for your attention, eh!?"

Ryoma wanted to deny it, but never had the chance to think of something before hungry lips sucked down on his neck, leaving another hickey just an inch from the previous one.

Helpless sounds made their way out of the smaller boy. Fuji pulled roughly the shirt over Ryoma's head and kissed his way down on the boy's chest. Strong hands dug into the places his lips had wet, as in a harsh kind of a massage.

Fuji had reached the belt on Ryoma's uniform and was almost teasingly slow undoing it.

Ryoma gave a furious blush, as his senpai started undoing his pants as well. Fuji had caught his attention back alright! Soon the smaller boy found himself in only his underwear lying spread under Fuji. He gave another even more furious blush when Fuji played with the rim of his boxers.

The older boy used his teeth to nibble on them and breathed hot air so that it made Ryoma even more hot than before. An almost guilty feeling struck the boy, when his senpai removed his last piece of clothing, exposing his hard on. Fuji didn't seem to mind that fact at all, he actually would have if the situation was the opposite for his little victim.

Fuji gave a chuckle seeing the other boy's flushed face and bent down to seal his lips in a passionate kiss, as if assuring the boy that everything was alright and the way it was supposed to be, before bending lower down to seal another part of the boy. 

Ryoma arched up from the bed, a gasp escaping loudly from his mouth. He tried his best to be as quiet a possible, but the things Fuji was doing to him kept drawing sounds from the smaller boy and in the end he had no choice but to let out a small "Fuji-senpai".

Ryoma slammed his jaw shut, embarrassed of what he just had said.

Fuji chuckled, looking up at him. "I think I rather like you saying my name." he smiled, lowering his head back and taking only tip into his mouth.

The younger boy cursed him mentally, too scared of actually telling it to his face. God knows what kind of punishment he would have received then.

Ryoma let out a desperate moan. Why couldn't Fuji-senpai stop teasing him!? He would not say it!

Fuji slowed down his pace and let a delicate tongue ran very slowly up and down the boy's length, sending him a pleasure that made his body scream for more.

Sweat dripped down from the boy's body, but he refused to give in. Unfortunately his body seemed to move on it's own accord and he lifted his hips higher to force Fuji to take him fully.

His attempt was broken by strong hands that pushed him back down to the bed.

Fuji lifted his head and the boy felt a shiver go up his spine, noticing the blue eyes staring at him.

"Do I need to tie you up?"

Ryoma blushed like never before, speechlessly he just shook his head. His senpai gave him an amused look before lowering down once more to blow hot air at his length. Ryoma tensed as he tried to lift his lower body higher, but steady hands held him down.

A groan escaped his lips. Frustrated the boy knew that Fuji wouldn't let him have his release before he heard him say his name. The younger boy was mad at the fact that his senpai was able to have his way with him, and that Ryoma couldn't resist giving in to him in the end.

Suddenly Ryoma sprang faster than ever up against Fuji's hands that once more pinned him back down. Fuji had apperantly decided to increase to a new level of teasing on the younger boy, by biting harshly down on the younger boy's inner thigh. Fuji took a mental note that his kouhai was a bit ticklish. 

"I believe I've just descovered a very sensitive area, Ryoma-kun." he murmured and bit down again.

The way he was ignoring how Ryoma was desperately in need of coming, was driving the smaller boy insane. He was so close then. The only thing to touch his manhood was the soft hair of Fuji's head that gently brushed over it every now and then.

"Fuji-senpai" he breathed, begging to remember how his senpai's mouth felt surrounding him with it's warmth.

"Mada mada dane." came the mocking answer on the angelic face. Fuji shifted away from the other boy to remove his own clothes. Soon his uniform was lying in a pile with Ryoma's on the floor, and the tensai placed himself on top of his kouhai.

"I just wanted you to know one thing first." Ryoma looked up at the older boy."Although I always had this in store before when I was with you…" he smiled brighter holding up a condom. Ryoma felt his face flush again."…I had no intention using it any earlier than tonight."

Ryoma only watched the boy in silence.

"Do you believe me?" Fuji then asked. Slowly the other one nodded. "Do you-" Fuji was interrupted by fingers on his lips.

"Yes. Now please, Fuji-senpai." the boy begged and Fuji's face lightened up, almost in a smirk. 

The tensai positioned himself and gently pushed himself inside the boy under him. Ryoma's face showed pain and Fuji stopped to let him adjust a little before slowly starting to move in and out of him.

As his pace quickened the pain on the other boy's face was being replaced by pleasure. Soft moans started escaping those delicate lips, that Fuji just had to bend down and bring into a hot kiss.

Ryoma gasped for air in between Fuji's kisses. He had never sweated this much in any match he had ever been in, as Fuji kept trusting inside him just right and moving his hand on his length at the same time.

The younger boy had to bite his lower lip not to scream out loud, waking everybody in the house up, as he came and his senpai crashed on top of him.

They stayed like that until their breaths settled back to normal again, and Fuji then finally rolled over to the side.

Ryoma felt Fuji wrap an arm around his waist and nuzzle closer, head resting on Ryoma's shoulder and Fuji's hair tickling him on his chest.

"Good night, Ryoma." he breathed against the younger boy's neck.

"Good night, Fuji-senpai." came the answer seconds later. Carefully he laid an arm over Fuji's back and curled the other arm from under his senpai to hug the side of the resting boy. Fuji moved closer slightly chuckling, before relaxing again and drifting satisfied to sleep.¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

A/N notes : this was the best I could make of it all at the moment *don't kill me*

The story (obviously) isn't finished, there'll be room for more playing and Ryoma just has to give Fuji reason to it first, ne?! enough said, R&R please!!


	6. chapter 6

A/N notes: Yo! Thankies for all the reviews!! I'm touched! And thanks also for correcting me, I appreciate feedback of all kind! *bows* To my recent reviewer who wrote a quite long review to me: Domo! It was thoughtful of you! I just like to say that I was more in to the theme of Fuji playing Ryoma (not always in the heartbreaking way!!), so I kinda wrote the chapter of pure lust and a lil fact, but thank you for being alert and telling me. I'll concider it and try better in the next one :D

Anyways, back to the story then. Ja!

Disclaimer: sadly not mine

Warnings: Yaoi (more pairings coming up than just the first one) and spoilers and blah, blah! Enjoy and R&R, please!!

Chapter 6

Ryoma opened lazily his eyes, he wouldn't have wanted to wake up yet. He had another Fuji dream! The young tennis player moved a little hearing a soft moan from next to him.

With wide opened eyes Ryoma stared at the form laying next to him, hugging his chest. It wasn't a dream!

And Fuji hadn't left yet, probably because he was still asleep, the boy told himself in order to not get so disappointed when Fuji would wake up and tell him something like "Ja, I had a great time! We should do it again some other time." and then never call or…Ryoma made a disqusted face. 'Never call?!' 

He sounded like a girl, even though he was the uke in this relationship…or one-night stand.

Fuji made a sleeping noise and the smaller boy moved closer to him, wrapping his arms back around the tensai. He decided he should try to sleep. Who cares if they'd be late for school! But Fuji wasn't so far from waking up now and a couple of minutes later two ocean blue eyes opened.

"Ohaiyo." he mumbled and gave a slight yawn.

"Ohaiyo." came the answer. Ryoma wasn't sure whether he should move or not, so he remained still in Fuji's embrace.

"What time is it?"

Ryoma moved a bit to take a look at the alarm clock on the bedtable."It's -"

"We're gonna be late for club practice, won't we!?" Fuji then interrupted a bit amused.

"Hai…" the other boy answered.

"That's like my Ryoma! We better get dressed then. Do you mind if I use your bathroom quickly?" the older boy then asked, receiving a gesture from Ryoma to go ahead.

The two of them tried to sneak unnoticed into the locker room to change into their tennis uniforms, Fuji wearing an extra pair of Ryoma's school shirt and jacket since his own clothes were a little unclean after last night.

Quickly they had changed and tried to blend in with the other regulars, as if they had been there the whole time.

"Fuji! Echizen!" Plan failed, as the two guys walked over to a waiting Tezuka-buchou. "20 laps. You were late."

"It was only 30 minutes late." the younger boy tried to explain. He was in no condition to start the morning running around the court. He was still sore from the night with Fuji.

"30 laps." was the answer.

"Ne, Tezuka." Fuji started coming up to him."Maybe you shouldn't drive Echizen so hard today…"

So we were back to calling him by his last name, the shorter boy thought gazing his two senpais.

Tezuka twitched, realizing what Fuji was talking about. "Fine, but you're running 20 laps." he then said and Fuji gave him an innocent smile. Oh yes, the prodigy could get away with anything.

Ryoma blushed, when the tensai turned his gaze at him, before starting to run around the court. Tezuka left only telling Ryoma to take it easy today. 

The smaller boy was a little embarrassed over the fact that Fuji had just let their captain know what had happened between the two team mates, but at the same time he was grateful that he didn't have to run in this condition.

He sighed taking off towards the courts again. On his way there he heard Kaidou's voice from behind the corner of the club room.

"What do you mean by that, senpai?"

"Exactly what it sounds like! It's a date!" Inui's voice said.

"That's not what I meant! I meant about the thing you said about Fuji-senpai!" Kaidou's irritated voice almost shouted. Ryoma froze hearing Fuji's name. He remained rooted where he was standing.

"Ah that. I believe there's an 89% chance that Fuji, who is not one to be late, was late this morning because of personal affairs."

"What kind of affairs could Fuji-senpai possibly have to miss of practice?" Ryoma shut his eyes. There it would come, Inui could actually have found out about it!

"I believe Fuji is dating Eiji." was the answer. The black-haired boy opened his eyes. Didn't he mean Echizen? Or did he hear wrong?

"Eiji-senpai?" Kaidou's voice sounded full of disbelief. "But it wasn't Eiji-senpai who was also late today, it was Echizen."

"Ah, but Echizen is often late. Kikumaru and Fuji have always been best friends, but lately there's been a rumor going around in school saying that they would have been seen making out in between their classes."

"And you believe it?!" Kaidou doubted Inui would just believe anything that was told to him, without actually gathering some data on it first.

"Well lately Fuji has been very over Kikumaru all the time, that is before the rumor broke out, and now I believe they're trying to keep it all a secret." Inui said and Ryoma could hear pages being turned in the other boy's notebook. "I can't be precise though, since Fuji isn't the kind to let other people see the real him, and Eiji is always clinging on every one, especially Oishi being his doubles partner. So you see I can't give you a straight answer to that, but let me ask you something."

The bandana boy kept quiet, so Inui continued soon. "You have never been interested in gossiping before, and my data tells me you aren't now either, so how come you want to hear about my theories about Fuji being late?"

"Eh!?" To Ryoma it sounded like Kaidou was about to faint or something.

"My data on you, and you are the person after Tezuka and Fuji that I have mostly collected data on, tells me you changed subject to avoid my question about asking you out!"

"That's not it! Don't make fun of Kaidou Kaoru!"

"As I thought…" Inui sneered scribbling down new data in his notebook.

"Inui-senpai, stop writing those stuff!" Kaidou's voice started fading in Ryoma's ears as the younger boy turned around and headed into the locker room instead. Outside Fuji was still running and the rest of the regulars were doing self training.

The young tensai walked over to his locker changing back into his school uniform, casting an eye every now and then at his extra uniform lying in Fuji's locker. He was tempted to walk over and smell Fuji's scent on it, but decided to keep the little pride ha had left and let it be.

~

"Tadaima." Ryoma said stepping inside his house. He had had a long day, especially since he couldn't shut out what Inui had said about Fuji. The younger boy kept wondering if he had gotten Eiji-senpai as well, and who it was that he was gonna play next.

Fuji hadn't even tried to get a hold of him the whole rest of the day.

Ryoma threw of his shoes, hearing his father walk into the hall.

"Oi boy, who was that nice looking boy you left with this morning?"

The smaller boy froze. Had his father seen Fuji?!

"What boy?" came his always as annoyed voice.

"That cute light brown-haired one who picked you up for school this morning!" his father replied.

"It was Fuji-senpai."

"Hmm…Fuji, eh? The Seigaku tensai?!" His father only received a fast "hai" from his son, as the other boy walked up to his room closing the door behind him. 

Ryoma lied down on the bed, hugging Karupin softly against him. He still couldn't believe what had happened during these last couple of weeks, and he certainly hadn't asked for his life to get so complicated in the process.

~

"Hello. I wonder if I could speak to Echizen Ryoma?" Fuji's delightful voice said in the phone.

"Eh, Ryoma? He's up in his room, in fact he never left it since he came home from school today." Echizen Nanjirou's lazy voice replied. Fuji opened his blue orbs.

"Souka." was the reply.

"And may I ask who I'm speaking with?"

"Ah, forgive me. Fuji Syusuke, senior from Ryoma's school."

"'Fuji'?" the father remembered.

Ten minutes later there were knockings on Ryoma's door. "Ryoma, I have a message for you." Nanjirou said, waiting for a reply. When none came he continued. "It's from that cute boy that walked you to school this morning. He called, but I said you were up in your room so he told me to say: 'Your boyfriend says hi'. And that talk later on monday."

Ryoma sat up straight in his bed. "Domo."

He heard his father's departing footsteps and lied down again. 

Now what was that all about?! Was Fuji gonna continue his game? What more did he want? Did he want to see Ryoma suffer? Was this the last phase in his scheme before he starts all over again with someone else?

Ryoma tried to shut out all the questions, but the just kept coming back to harass him again…just like Fuji did. Fuji was really taking over! Ryoma never thought he could fall for someone, but he did, and this was all new for him now. A new area which not even tennis or a 'mada mada dane' could solve.

~

The little tennis genius had had a rough sunday. All he could do was wait for it to be monday, and when it did he wanted to avoid the inevitable.

Ryoma sat alone at a table, not really touching his lunch, just staring at it.

"Is there room for one more?" a too familiar voice said and Fuji sat down in front of him.

"What do you think you are doing?" the smaller boy muttered not even looking up.

"I'm having lunch with my boyfriend." came the cheerful answer.

"Fuji!! Mou Fuji!!" a beat red Kikumaru Eiji rushed over dragging his golden doubles pair partner with him.

"Eiji, your face is as red as your hair." Fuji's smile widened.

"Nya!! Stop with the rumors, Fuji!!" his blue-eyed friend cocked his head to the side as if not understanding what the red-head was talking about. "The ones you started with like a month ago or so! Yeah mister, I've got you all figured out!" Eiji yelled pointing a finger at his friend.

"Rumors?!" Inui's voice suddenly was heard behind them, his notebook opening in his hand and his pencil ready in the other one. "That can't be right…that's illogical."

"Yeah, _rumors_! Fuji started a _rumor_ saying there was something between us!" Eiji whined to the guy.

Fuji gave a soft, harmless chuckle. "Eh? You think I was dating Eiji?" In the corner of his eye he watched Ryoma to see if there was a reaction. Eiji's never ending whining caught his attention back, but still never letting his eye leave his boyfriend's form.

"But it worked, didn't it? That little scheme of mine." he then mused at the Golden Pair.

"I see, Fuji let everyone think that he was dating Eiji so that Oishi would realize his feelings for his doubles partner!" Inui offered an explanation. Ryoma looked bored at the bunch of them.

"They weren't the only ones I played." Fuji said, aiming his smile towards Inui. The other boy's eyebrow twitched. "I just thought you and Kaidou could need a helping hand."

Inui looked like he just lost all faith in logic.

"Iie data." He then returned to scribble something down in his notebook.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma suddenly said picking up his lunch and arising from his seat. "I'll see you all at afternoon practice." he muttered as a goodbye and started walking.

Fuji was quick on his feet and caught up with the younger boy. "What's the rush?"

Ryoma just eyed his senpai quickly, not bothering to stop. 

Fuji took a halt behind him. "You aren't jealous, now are you?"

The question made the smaller boy stop walking and he turned around to face his smiling senpai.

"Why would I be that?" he then muttered in disinterest. "It's not like we're together."

Fuji slowly showed his eyes, smile smoothly disappearing from his lips. He hadn't expected just that. 

The tensai was finally starting to realize what was bothering the younger boy."We went out and-"

"One date doesn't make us dating."

Fuji gave a small smile. "I guess not, so we should probably go out on a few more then."

Ryoma turned his back against the tensai. "Later." he mumbled and started walking again, not having anything to reply to that last comment. He was proud that he had been able to keep his hurting on the inside, safe from Fuji. The other boy would never know now.

"Yeah, later." Fuji smiled after, what he concidered, his boyfriend and turned to leave towards the other direction. He had some errands to run and things to prepare.


	7. chapter 7

A/N notes: Thankies, thankies, thankies for all the wonderful and supporting reviews!! *dances around in the room* and most of you guys have supported all along; big hugs!…yes, I'm in a good mood! I couldn't go to sleep before I got this chapter finished and then I had to get up and put some notes for the next one -__- *hih*

But anyways, these will be of the last chapters of the story. I'm not quite clear on the ending yet, but I have some ideas…you can expect atleast 2 more chapters (if not more) from me before I'll stop harassing you!! *evil laugh*

Warnings: for wonderful slash, a lil spoilers and the usual OOCness…and did I forget something…*scratches head*

Disclaimer: still not mine, but you can always dream…not that sort of got my good mood a bit down XP

Chapter 7

Fuji eyed his prey from through the fence. Ryoma was having a practice match with Eiji and the little tennis genius was a match point away from taking the win. 

Fuji gave a small smile seeing his best friend whine to, what he refered to be, their baby boy. Blue eyes took in every move the smaller boy made and Fuji could still picture them into the night they had shared together.

"Sugoi, Ryoma-kun." he greeted walking up to them two as the two players left the court.

Ryoma flinched giving his senpai a glare and then a quiet "domo".

Fuji smiled brightly and reached out for Ryoma's hand. The younger boy jumped a couple of steps back.

"What are you doing?" he hissed under his breath.

"Practice is over. I thought we'd go and change."

"I can manage there myself…" was the annoyed reply.

"Are you sure? You look a little tired. I mean, I know you've beat Eiji before,-"

"Hey Fuji! I heard that!" Eiji yelled, turning around to face them. Oishi was quick and grabbed his boyfriend to lead him to the locker room.

"…_but_  you seemed so into it today." the tensai then continued.

"…" 

Ryoma continued to walk, with Fuji following next to him.

"It's nice to have these conversations."

"…"

"I think I rather like my new hobby." Fuji then said and Ryoma waited with pulling open the locker room door.

"What hobby?" he muttered and Fuji smirked.

"Stalking you." he answered happily. Ryoma remained frozen for a couple of seconds before opening the door and making his way towards his locker.

Just his luck that all the regulars were still there, well atleast the annoying freshmen trio had left. 

Fuji-senpai had apparently went from quite the low-profile-harassing to public harassment on him. Sighing the young boy opened his locker, only to suddenly be drowned in dozens of roses.

Momo and Eiji were the first ones to notice, of course! Ryoma groaned in frustration from where he was lying on the floor under all the red roses. Three guesses who had put them there!

"Oi Echizen, you're really popular!" Momo laughed half happily and half mocking his kouhai, therefor laughing happily mocking him, the boy decided.

"Shut up." the smaller boy almost shouted, silently thanking the gods nobody seemed to have suspected that the gift would be from someone seeing him. Speaking of seeing him, Ryoma turned his head towards Fuji's direction and there it was again. That smile.

Eiji was leaning between his best friend and his lover, catching his breath from all the laughing. "Ochibi, you look so cute!!"

Ryoma let his gaze swift from Fuji to Eiji, shooting the redhead a death glare.

"Ryoma, are you alright?" Fuji's voice was amused. The tensai earned his attention once more and he mustered out a small and very irritated "betsuni". Fuji's smile turned into an evil smirk. "Should I be the jealous one this time?"

"Hoi?" Eiji managed to say looking curiously at Fuji. Ryoma felt his face starting to heat up, hoping his stupid senpai would hold his tongue.

"But this couldn't have been a fan girl's doing…" Inui suddenly said.

'Saved!' the younger boy thought relieved, as everyone's attention was aimed at the data expert.

"No one outside the tennis club are allowed here, and besides this is the men's dressing room." Inui continued. "I think…someone from here might have done this…the freshmen were too busy cleaning and since there are no none regulars here-"

"You know, it doesn't matter." Ryoma said, rising up from the floor and brushing some flowers off him.

"WAA!! Ochibi, I wanna know!" Eiji snapped and raised a fist to make his point.

"Don't worry, Eiji, I'm sure we'll find out." Fuji said in a gentle voice, taping the other guy's back. Quietness suddenly filled the room as all eyes were on Fuji. In silence everyone stepped back to continue changing occasionally mumbeling out a 'yeah, we'll just have to see'.

None of them wanted to get in the tensai's way, especially since he had already played half of them already. They were just grateful Fuji was aiming his attention towards Echizen instead of them, neither one of them wanted to be caught in the crossfire, or cross his path or…cross him.

One by one they left earlier than ever before, in the end leaving Fuji alone with Ryoma, who was cleaning the flowers from the floor.

"Are you satisfied now?" Ryoma then asked coldly, as Fuji kneeled down next to him to pick up the last roses.

"Hai. For now." Fuji smiled innocently and handed the other boy the flowers. Ryoma stood up and walked over to the trash bin roughly shoving them in there. "Now that's a shame, there's so much fun you can have with roses…"

"Fuji-senpai, what is it that you want?" Ryoma was tired of playing games.

"You, obviously." was Fuji's cheerful answer. Ryoma sighed. He didn't have the strenght to put up with his senpai's games anymore. He decided to end it.

"Senpai, the night we…it was nice, but I'm not like that…I'm straight. I'm sorry." the younger boy then lied, hoping that Fuji wouldn't see through his fat lie.

"Yeah, do the denial." Fuji chuckled, and Ryoma's eyes widened.

"I-It's true! I feel attracted to you, but that's all! I love, um, I love…Sakuno!" Ryoma made a disgusted face, and Fuji gave another amused chuckle.

"Really? Enough to cheat on her?" he pointed out and came closer to the confused boy.

"Y-yes, I mean no! I mean…-" the boy tried to explain, being interrupted by a kiss.

"Too bad…that you're straight I mean. Well, I guess I'll just have to show you what you're missing out and see if you change your mind about that." the tensai then murmured into his ear, hearing the other boy breath heavily against his own chest.

Ryoma found it hard to swallow. He had no idea what he could say to make Fuji back off, especially when everything he said gave Fuji more ground to play on. Light kisses were planted on his neck and Ryoma moaned letting his head fall back.

The younger boy didn't like to worry about stuff, so he surrendered for a while, drowning into Fuji's touch and that familiar scent, devouring him fully.

His body had missed the feeling of the other boy's and wanted to act out on it, letting slightly shaking hands wrap around the tensai's back and chest push itself up to be pressed against the other's.

Ryoma longed for the feeling of Fuji taking dominance over him, but the other boy wasn't pushing him in order to make him reach his pleasure. Fuji wasn't making any advantages.

The younger boy ran persuasive fingers on his senpai's back to bravely message Fuji to make his move on him already, instead Fuji drew him into a deep and passionate kiss and when it broke the smaller boy was the one to continue on with another one.

Fuji's hands also wrapped around the other ones. When he broke the kiss Ryoma started he couldn't help a smile forming on his lips. "So you love her…!?"

"H-hai." Ryoma doubted with his answer. There was a brief moment of silence.

"Pick you up tomorrow night at your place?"

"H-hai." Ryoma decided to agree, since his lie couldn't have even fooled Momo-senpai.

"At 6 again?"

"Hai…" was the distant answer.

"So are we dating now?"

"Ha- what?! No." Ryoma snapped out of his trance and eyed the blue eyed boy with much annoyance.

"No?" Fuji smiled amused.

"N-O!" was the determined answer and Fuji chuckled.

"I guess, it will take me more than that to get you then." he gave a dramatic sigh. The younger boy was still eyeing him irritated. "See you tomorrow, date."

~

"Konnichiwa, Ryoma-kun!" Fuji gave a warm smile as Ryoma opened the door for him and the tensai stepped inside his house.

"Oi, who was at the door?" Great! His stupid father would have to show up now."Hey, I know you! You're Fuji, on the phone and from the other morning!"

Oh no, his father had not forgotten about the tensai. (Who would!?)

Fuji greeted his father with respect. "Well, let's go, Ryoma."

"Chotto! Hold on for a second!" Nanjirou approached the two. "You're a Seigaku regular, right?" Fuji gave him a nod. "Then, have a match with me! If you score one point from me, I will let you date my son!"

"Nani?" Ryoma said, about to protest to that when Fuji cut in.

"Fine with me."

~

Ryoma knew he had once or twice scored a point from his father when they had played. Fuji-senpai was also probably a tad better than him...The boy shook that out of his head, refusing to acknowledge what he had just thought. There was no way Fuji was up to this…was there?!

The match started how Ryoma had expected it to; his father was in charge the whole time, but it amazed the young boy to see how Fuji was able to hold his own. Guess all those times being up against Tezuka had had it's affect in developing Fuji's game. The boy wondered if this was what Fuji's real strenght was like.

His father hadn't said anything about how many sets he wanted to play and it was starting to be the end of the normal amount of sets.

"What's the matter? If this continues you won't have my permission in dating my son!" Nanjirou provoked in the Echizen way.

"Mada mada." Fuji smiled catching his breath. He served and Nanjirou was already chasing his disappearing serve, when he suddenly stopped seeing how the ball just rolled in a high speed right under his racket.

Ryoma's eyes widened. A disappearing serve combined with the Tsubame Gaeshi. Even if his father had noticed what was going on he couldn't have stopped it, since there was no way of picking the Tsubame Gaeshi up once it touched the ground.

Ryoma was taken back from his thoughts hearing his father laugh satisfied.

"That was good. You have my blessing." he grinned and added silently so that only Fuji could hear him. "It's a good thing you were a cute prodigy tennis player, otherwise I would not have agreed to this."

Fuji chuckled. "I won't disappoint you." he said and at the same time thanking his sensei for the opportunity given to him.

"Well then, don't you have somewhere to be?" Nanjirou smirked teasingly at his son, who was _finally_ involved.

"Hai." Fuji answered instead. "Don't wait up for us." he then added, drawing a slightly flushed Ryoma with him. 

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

A/N notes: thanks for reading! All kinds of feedback is very welcome, after all *quotes Fuji* "experience is all" –I'm a bit obsessed with that guy, in case anyone missed it ^ ^ *

R&R dear readers!!


	8. chapter 8

A/N notes: this is starting to be the end of my *sniffs* beautiful fic…there will be atleast one more chapter before I end it. Thanks to everyone who's read through and especially to those who took time to review and give me support and corrections, thanks!! Next chapter will (hopefully) be up in a couple of days.

Disclaimer: so close, no matter how far…

Warnings: slash, some spoilers and increasing OOCness (*cough* Ryoma *cough*…gomen…)

Chapter 8

Ryoma's glare was starting to get just too amusing.

"You know, Ryoma-kun, you will soon tell everybody that you like me, looking at me like that in public."

The comment didn't seem to disturb the smaller boy the least. Fuji turned an innocent smile his way.

"You told my father about us!"

"Hai." Fuji beamed another innocent smile.

"…I'm not going anywhere with you. Especially not to your house."

"But I'm all sweaty and so are my clothes, I need to shower and change." Fuji pointed out, adding. "Unless I should do it at your place and borrow your clothes again…oh, that's right, I've still haven't returned them to you."

"Demo, I'm not coming over!" the other boy declared. Fuji halted for a while.

"Would you like to be home with your father tonight? I'm sure you two would have a lot to talk about, now that you're dating me."

"…"

"That's what I thought."

"…" Ryoma scowled, letting Fuji drag him away again. "We're not dating." he then muttered.

"We will be." Fuji almost smirked, hugging the other boy's hand even tighter. "Especially now, since I've got your father's approval."

"Wouldn't surprise me if you arranged it all to turn out this way." Ryoma said irritated and gave out a loud and annoyed sigh, to let Fuji know how much he hated the situation.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Fuji chuckled in return, never ceasing to be amused with the younger boy.

~

Ryoma looked around in his senpai's room. The cactus next to the window was somehow so typically Fuji. The boy turned his gaze to a picture of a younger Fuji and his little brother. Ryoma suddenly felt a small panic creep through him, hoping that if this was a game then it had nothing to do with the fact that he beat Fuji's little brother Yuuta. The little genius shook that idea out of his head, continuing to 'entertain' himself the best he could, waiting for Fuji to step out of the shower.

In the bookself he found lots of albums and guessed that the tensai must be interested in taking photos. 

"I was thinking I could spend a few albums on us." a voice suddenly said, and Ryoma turned his head to see his senpai wrapped in a towel. The smaller boy didn't want to know what kinds of pictures they were talking about.

"I fetched your clothes at the same time." Fuji then said, placing the pile on his table. "I had them cleaned for you."

"Domo." Ryoma mumbled as he sat down on the edge of his senpai's bed. Fuji followed Ryoma's gaze down to his apparently very interesting floor. The tensai loved the slightly bothered look he could read on the other's face right now. It never stopped amazing the older boy, how his boyfriend could make him feel so thrilled without actually doing anything.

Slowly Fuji made his way next to the boy. Ryoma's gaze never lifted to the guy standing in front of him.

"Ryoma-kun, I'd like to play you tomorrow." by saying that, the tensai saw the other boy's head lift up and eyes search up from his chest to his smiling face.

"Betsuni." the younger boy tried to say it as if it was just any other match to him, but Fuji knew that Ryoma would want this more than the other ones, that's why he decided to get his will through first about a certain matter. The tensai sat down next to him.

"It could be like the date we didn't get to have today." No other words were needed to be said between the two of them, Ryoma knew what his senpai was after next.

"So that you can say we're dating…" the younger boy slipped an arm around the other one's slightly wet one, leaning in closer.

Fuji gave a teasing smile, almost like a smirk, bending down to seal those lips and causing his kouhai's clothes to get a little wet as well.

Gently Fuji unbuttoned the white school shirt, leaning it down the small, but strong arms and after that pulling the boy closer to let their skins touch each other's.

A moan escaped Ryoma's lips as he felt fingers run smoothly up his spine, causing pleasant shivers to go through his body. Fuji let his lips suck down quite lightly on Ryoma's neck at first before then increasing the power.

Fuji's name was the next thing to be heard in the room in form of a louder moan.

"So,…if we're dating…" Fuji said in between the passionate kisses he kept planting on the same side of the neck, slowly moving over towards the chest. "Then what about…that Sakuno?"

"Who?" Ryoma managed to ask after a while, it irritated him that they had to talk so much at the moment. Suddenly he felt his upper body being left alone, cold and wet. Confused he opened his eyes to look into Fuji's blue ones. The orbs seemed to be filled with amusement and a victorious glint.

The smaller boy recalled what he had just been asked and what he, in his moment of bliss, had answered. Ryoma closed his eyes again and bit his lower lip, annoyed with his slip. He realized he didn't know what his senpai was going to be after next, as well as he thought he did.

Fuji's eyes kept watching him the same way. He would make Ryoma realize that he wasn't just the tensai in tennis. "And about tomorrow's game…"

Ryoma opened his eyes once more. Fuji wasn't gonna let him off that easily. "What do you want?" he muttered under his still a little excited breathe.

"I wanna hear it." Ryoma's eyes widened to that comment. "Game over, Ryoma-kun. Now tell me."

Ryoma gave a sigh, seeing no other way out. "You know already…" He shot the smiling guy a do-I-have-to-do-this-nonsense face before muttering out the last. "I don't love Sakuno!…Why did you even have to hear that?"

"Maybe I got jealous." Ryoma eyed the tensai bored. "I didn't like hearing what you said in the locker room and I just wanted to hear you prove me it was just a lie." Fuji gently replied, leaning in for a kiss.

"You don't have to play games with me." Ryoma said before their lips could meet, and Fuji paused for a while.

"Saa, but it's fun." he then murmured and pressed soft lips against the other boy's.

The younger boy slowly pulled apart from the kiss, not wanting to let Fuji escape through this. "You know what I mean." he then said glaring at his senpai.

Fuji gave a chuckle. "The only games, my dear Ryoma-kun, that I will play with you are from now on all gonna include a bed, well almost all atleast." Fuji took in the whole almost blush he got from the smaller boy. "Good enough?"

The tensai wasn't expecting an answer to that one. Ryoma had his pride and there were still a few things he would never allow himself to do. That just gave Fuji the opportunity to tease them out of him.

"Street tennis courts after practice?" the younger boy then asked, waiting for his reward.

"Hai, koi." Fuji chuckled to how Ryoma seemed to hate all the fluffy nicknames given to him.

The little genius studied Fuji's expression for a while, wondering what he had in store for tonight. The night they had spent together had been full of teasing and provoking at first, so the boy couldn't even imagine what his senpai was up to this time.

To his surprise he felt gentle kisses being placed on first his upper lip and then the lower one, where Fuji remained nibbling for access to play with his tongue. Ryoma slowly opened his mouth and felt his boyfriend's heat closing up around him, as his bare back touched the bed under him.

Fuji's mouth parted then more and more from his mouth and attacked his chest instead. Wet lips caressed the soft skin and Ryoma felt Fuji's still wet hair moisten his upper body even more. Steady hands were laid on his hips, and got to work with his pants, unzipping them and exposing what was hidden beneath.

Ryoma's hands trailed down the perfect torso of his senpai, eyes half open and lazily gazing them. He helped the towel, the part of it that was still attached to Fuji, off and one of Fuji's hands threw it away on the floor, before then starting to massage the length of the boy under him.

The younger boy's head pushed down against Fuji's pillow and his hands grabbed a hold on the white sheets. Fuji moved his head down to devour the length once more, and his hands were ready on the smaller boy's hips to hold them down if they had to.

Ryoma felt he was close. It wouldn't take much more for his senpai to push him over the edge.

"Senpai." he whispered, gasping for air. Fuji stopped and lifted curious eyes to watch him. The younger boy didn't know how he should explain that he actually wanted to come together with the other boy, so he remained silent hoping that the sharp tensai could figure it out on his own.

Fuji beamed a smile, before leaning down to seal the boy's lips. As quickly as their lips had met, they were soon separated, and Fuji leaned over to fetch something out of the bedtable drawer.

Ryoma felt his face flush briefly, realizing what Fuji was doing. He wondered how the tensai was so informed about all the things he was doing to him, but on second thought he really didn't want to know.

Fuji's hands gently parted his kouhai's legs, eyes fixed upon his face in order to see if the pain would become too unbearable for the younger boy.

Moving in a slow rhythm at first, Fuji noted that Ryoma was starting to catch up again and he began to move faster. Fuji watched his lover's face change from pain to pleasure once more, and let his control over his own body loosen up a bit and go with the feeling of being inside his boyfriend.

Fuji's hands found Ryoma's and they tangled up together above the younger boy's head.

Ryoma felt his senpai squeeze his hands tightly around his, as Fuji reached his relief together with him. He noted how the muscular chest slowly sank lower, soon being spread over him and relaxed. Fuji's hands were strenghtless in his own. 

The tensai leaned closer to the smaller boy, his wet hair falling slightly over the other's face.

Fuji ruffled the sweaty hair of the panting boy in his arms. The room was silent and the only sounds that were heard was their exhausted breathes.

"I don't play with you, not in the sense you think." Fuji then murmured, kissing the head of his lover.

"Mada mada." he heard a familiar mocking tone and smiled a true smile, cuddling into a comfortable embrace next to his boyfriend. Fuji's breathing had soon slowed down and Ryoma watched his senpai's slowly moving chest in his arms. No, Fuji really hadn't played with him tonight, Ryoma thought.

"Aishiteru, senpai." he whispered, thinking the older boy was far away in dream land. He leaned in carefully to kiss the forehead.

"Domo." his actions were interrupted hearing Fuji say that mocking Ryoma's voice, and the smaller boy went bright red out of frustration and embarrassment. The tensai moved over to lie on his back and hugged his kouhai to lie on top of him.

Fuji had never smiled brighter in his life and Ryoma had never been more irritated in his.

"Don't you want to hear it from me?"

"No."

"Aishi-"

"Fuji-senpai." Ryoma said warningly.

"Just teasing, koi."

The younger boy gave a demonstrative sigh, almost rolling his eyes.

"I'll never figure you out…" he then muttered.

"Well, you'll never know if you don't try." his senpai replied, letting one hand slip around neck and the other one on his back, drawing him closer to meet his lips. Fuji's tongue massaged gently on the younger boy's lower lip and after a moment of doubt the boy let it in to caress his. 

Ryoma moaned into his boyfriend's mouth, thinking he'd never get used to all of this even if he had two lifetimes together with the tensai. It annoyed Ryoma that sometimes being with Fuji, he actually felt like giving in completely and let the older boy hear what he had wanted to hear, and have his way with him.

The older boy had reached a point with Ryoma, where Ryoma actually didn't mind losing to him knowing that what the tensai would give him was worth it. But that wouldn't help his senpai in tomorrow's match though, the younger boy smirked in between the kisses.


	9. chapter 9

A/N notes: *quotes Fuji* this is the end, Ryoma-kun! So I ended up with this as the last chapter, and it's very unlikely I will countinue on this story anymore *sweatdrop* I've already wrote a longer story than originall planned, but here's the thing; things never go as planned if you're me! Thanks for everyone who's R&R!! I luv u guys *huggies* I will try to be inspired and get a new story up ASAP.

Warnings: spoilers, slash and OOCness

Disclaimer: not you again!!

Chapter 9

"Which?" Ryoma asked holding the tip of his racket.

"Smooth." Fuji smiled. The racket landed to Fuji's favor.

"We'll play two games as a warm up, before continuing on the match, okay!?" the younger tennis player said, positioning himself on his side of the court. "And no disappearing tsubame gaeshi serves…"

Fuji gave him a smirk."You won't provoke me into using it." he replied and Ryoma's eye gave a tiny twitch in annoyance. They started their warm up, and from outside the court it would have seemed as if they were playing together more than playing against each other. The two warm up games ended up in a tie.

Ryoma bounced the ball against the ground. Fuji noticed the twist serve stance immediately. The shorter boy caught the ball in his hand and lifted his gaze towards Fuji.

"Play me seriously." he demanded and threw the ball up hitting a twist serve. 

Fuji swifted position and returned the ball easily. Ryoma was definitely not holding back, he noted and beamed a smile. 'Maybe I'll just have to show him my serious side.' the tensai thought, admitting to himself that the younger boy had earned it. 'This will be fun…maybe we'll even get to finish this one.'

~

Ryoma was sure about it now, Fuji was not only playing him seriously, he was playing _with_ him…Again! It had been an hour since they had started the match from the score of 4-3, with Fuji leading, and so far they had both taken only one game each.

Was this what it was like to play the real tensai?! It was like his senpai was provoking him to increase his speed to try and break Fuji's pace, that ruled over the match.

"Are you tired, Ryoma-kun?" the mocking voice from the other side of the net came. Ryoma shot the person in question an annoyed look.

"Show me that move!" Ryoma replied instead.

"Aren't we edgy?" Fuji mocked again, returning the ball. "If I take this game I'll win. Are you sure you don't need a break?"

"I'm fine." the other boy muttered returning the ball again.

"What do you say about stakes?"

"Stakes?" the younger boy asked, hitting the ball.

"Hai. If you win you will get something, and if I win I'll get something…or someone." Fuji said opening his blue eyes and letting them peer provokingly at the boy on the other side of the court.

"Stop talking so much!" the irritated answer was.

"Is that a no?" the tensai didn't let the subject drop.

"Y-a-d-a." Ryoma made his point clear.

"Some other time perhaps…" Fuji then sighed sounding disappointed and scored another point. Ryoma looked at the mark on the court after the last ball, turning his gaze back at the prodigy he could see the usual smile taking place under piercing blue eyes.

The smaller boy forced his concentration back on the player in front of him. Two more points and he would lose. Ryoma couldn't find any weaknesses in Fuji's game, no matter how hard he looked. There was no way of shaking his opponent from his game.

A smirk formed on the young tennis genius' lips. "Mada mada dane!"

Fuji jerked lightly at the sudden change on the boy, studying his expression with interest.

Ryoma served another twist serve, which Fuji easily returned.

"Hmm…wonder what you have thought of now…another counter perhaps?" the tensai teased returning another one of Ryoma's shots.

"Inui might not be getting data on you, but he has never dated you." the answer was. They continued rallying.

"Maa, maa, and you have?"

"I've atleast been close enough." Ryoma answered running to catch another ball. "In a more private atmosphere I would definitely use my new method to seal your counters!"

"Really and what is that?" Fuji chuckled.

"You wanted stakes, right?! It would be typically of you to lure me into a game where you lose one piece of clothing each time you lose a point."

Fuji's eyes widened. He was a bit shocked Ryoma would shout something like that over the court to him, but he thought the idea sounded interesting and made a mental note to try it out someday.

"And how would that help you?"

"Since you couldn't resist the idea of me running around in my underwear, and that will make you lose focus on the game!" Ryoma replied and scored a point. Fuji watched the ball in the corner of his eye. 

"40-30." Ryoma then said provokingly. His senpai scanned him, and Ryoma felt like the older boy was stripping him naked with his gaze.

"Now you made me horny." the blue-eyed boy murmured and Ryoma returned to serve again. "That means I'll have to end it quickly."

"You can try." the answer from across the net was.

"Hurry up and serve!" Fuji smiled, his eyes glaring hungrily at the smaller boy.

The twist serve was returned faster than ever. Ryoma had to struggle to reach up to his senpai's new pace and before he knew it Fuji had scored another point.

"40-all." Fuji smiled wickedly.

'Damn him.' the shorter boy bit his teeth together and served again. He managed to pull Fuji into a rally.

"Where did the psychological attacks go?" Fuji asked, receiving only a glare and a ball from his kouhai. "I thought you were doing so well with them. You know you are quite creative!" 

Still not getting a reply Fuji lobbed the ball. "Was those secret fantasies of yours?"

Ryoma was taken aback by the question, and the sudden challenge from his senpai. Irritated the boy smashed the ball, so that it hit the top of the net before Fuji returned it with his higuma otoshi.

"Because, I always thought they would be tennis related." the tensai then smiled and Ryoma held his breath as the ball hit the ground behind him, bouncing off the court.

"You thought you were countering me, how cute." Fuji said turning around to face the smaller boy. "I was countering you."

The younger boy remained still, rooted to the court.

"Can I buy my loser a drink?" the tensai then said breaking the silence, letting his eyes close and his normal smile maintain itself on his face again.

"How?" the younger boy asked. "You couldn't possibly have picked it up from there, how did you unseal the higuma otoshi?"

Fuji beamed an innocent smile. "Hi-mi-tzu." he murmured and added. "Don't forget, you wanted to play me seriously." Fuji walked around the net to Ryoma's side of the court and grabbed a hold of his hand. "Come on, senpai's treat!"

Fuji lead the smaller boy off the court and got him a ponta. Ryoma was just about to drink when he felt the other boy's hand grab a hold on his left hand, bringing both the hand and the drink to his lips taking a sip.

"F-Fuji-senpai!" he groaned in annoyance, glaring at the tensai.

"Ah, do you mind? I was also kind of thirsty." 

Ryoma released himself from the older boy. "Get your own drink." he muttered before drinking as well.

"Eh? That was rude, since I just bought you one." Fuji teased, letting out an amused chuckle. "Ne, do you want to have another match with me soon?"

"Eventually I will beat you." Ryoma muttered, throwing the now empty can in the nearest trash bin.

"Saa, but until then we'll have plenty of fun…Maybe I'll just have to evolve on my own and keep you at a distance from that ever happening." his senpai replied, stepping up even closer to his kouhai, and changing the subject. "Can I interest you in a date?"

"Isn't this the date?" Ryoma answered bored.

"Don't agree to it, if you don't think you can handle it." Fuji then continued and hinted to the younger boy that he wasn't just talking about a single date anymore. Ryoma looked up at the smiling face.

"Betsuni." he said as nonchalanct as he could muster after starting to date Fuji, and let the pleased tensai hug his arm and drag him away.

Game and match. Fuji.

¨¨¨¨

A/N: okeidokie, thanks a lot, and please R&R also for this last chapter! This was a very nice experience for me, one I've wanted to do for a while now! Thanks for not biting my head off ;)


End file.
